Their Story
by Fuyu no Yukishiro
Summary: (AU) Tubuhku lemah. Rasa sakit menyerang begitu kuat. Tenggorokanku tercekat. Hatiku memaksa untuk mengaku, sementara logika memaksaku untuk melupakan perasaan yang baru kusadari. Aku menunduk. Perasaan nyata yang menyakitkan ini baru sekali kurasakan. Tuhan, aku mencintai saudariku sendiri. SasuHina, Incest. Slight NaruHina. 3 of 5
1. Chapter 1

Aku dan Hinata dilahirkan di hari yang sama, di musim dingin tepat dua hari setelah natal. Usiaku dan Hinata hanya berbeda beberapa menit, baik ayah maupun ibu tak mempermasalahkan siapa yang lebih dulu lahir diantara kami. Aku pun tak mempermasalahkannya.

Asal terus bersama Hinata, aku tak mempedulikan hal remeh seperti itu.

Dari bisa mengingat, aku selalu bersama Hinata. Di mana ada aku, di situ ada Hinata. Di mana ada Hinata, aku akan ada di belakangnya. Ketika Hinata sakit karena terlalu lama membuat boneka salju, aku akan diam-diam mengambil termometer, memasukkannya ke air panas, lalu memberikannya kepada ayah. Ketika menerima termometer tersebut, ayah hanya akan melihat benda tersebut sekilas dan mengabari sekolah bahwa kami sakit. Ibu tak protes ketika aku meninggalkan tempat tidur dan memanjat ke ranjang Hinata untuk tidur di sampingnya.

Ketika Hinata sakit, aku pasti akan menggenggam tangannya. Wajah Hinata ketika demam sangat merah dan berkeringat. Rasa sakitnya sampai kepadaku, mungkin itulah yang disebut ikatan batin sepasang anak kembar.

"Kau akan baik-baik saja, Hinata."

Dan biasanya Hinata akan tertidur ketika aku mengatakan kalimat tersebut. Tertidur damai sembari mengulum senyum.

.

.

 **Their Story**

 **.**

 **By: Fuyu no Yukishiro**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto**

 **MV Adolescene Kagamine Len dan Kagamine Rin**

 **.**

 **Warning:**

 **OOC, AU, Ada pergantian POV (Harap perhatikan kalimat yang dicetak tebal), Incest, Lemon (semoga) Implisit.**

 **.**

 **01 of 03**

 **.**

 **Dalam Fanfiksi ini, Tanggal lahir Sasuke bukan tanggal 23 Juli, tetapi 27 Desember. Mereka adalah kembar identik.**

.

.

 **Happy Reading... :D**

 **Semoga tidak mengecewakan.**

Kami memiliki selera yang sama.

Itu mungkin terjadi karena Ibu membiasakan kami dengan warna, model dan gaya berpakaian yang sama. Sebagai seseorang yang memang mendambakan anak kembar, ibu selalu membelikanku pasangan pakaian yang sama dengan Hinata, plus wig yang panjangnya sama dengan rambut asli Hinata. Ibu juga membelikan satu wig yang modelnya sama dengan rambut asliku untuk Hinata.

Terkadang, aku dipakaikan dress yang sama dengan Hinata, plus wig panjang. Ibu akan berteriak kegirangan, memfoto kami, dan memasukkan foto kami ke akun media sosialnya dengan judul 'kedua putri kembar kami. Sasu dan Hina.'

Terkadang, Hinata dipakaikan pakaian lelaki yang sama dengan yang kupakai. Rambut panjangnya adakan diikat rapi sebelum Hinata dipakaikan wig pendek. Ibu akan berteriak kegirangan, memfoto kami, dan memasukkan foto kami ke media sosial dengan judul 'Kedua putra kembar kami. Sasu dan Hina.'

Tapi, ibu jarang sekali memfoto aku dengan pakaian lelaki tanpa wig panjang bersama dengan Hinata yang memakai pakaian perempuan tanpa wig pendek. Saat aku bertanya pada ibu kenapa, Ibu akan tertawa dan mengatakan agar orang-orang lebih penasaran dengan kami. Lagipula jarang ada kembar identik berbeda jenis kelamin, jadi ibu memutuskan membuat orang-orang penasaran dengan jenis kelamin kami.

Nyatanya, memang banyak yang penasaran dengan foto-foto kami. Ibu bilang yang berkomentar di foto-foto tersebut menuntut kenyataan sebenarnya. Apakah kami kembar lelaki atau kembar perempuan. Tapi ibu hanya membalas komentar tersebut dengan tawa dan malah meng- _upload_ foto-foto kami yang lain.

Kelakuan ibu yang seperti itu sama sekali tidak diprotes oleh ayah yang malah menyediakan dana untuk hobi ibu memakaikan kami pakaian yang sama. Awalnya, kami tidak keberatan. Toh baik aku dan Hinata hanya berpikir yang penting kami tidak terpisah. Mau orang mengira kami kembar perempuan atau lelaki bukanlah masalah.

Lama-lama kami mulai risih. Yang pertama merasa risih adalah Hinata. Hinata akan memprotes pada ibu ketika Hinata dibelikan kaos biru yang mirip denganku. Hinata akan memakai pakaian itu sembari menggerutu dan menolak wig yang disodorkan ibu. Dia ingin rambut panjangnya yang terurai. Selepas SD, Hinata sama sekali tidak mau memakai baju yang sama denganku. Ibu menyerah, lagipula kami sudah besar sementara ibu punya bahan baru untuk koleksi foto yang ada di akun media sosialnya.

Perlahan, kami berubah.

Dulu, yang berbeda dari kami hanya terletak pada warna mata. Aku mewarisi mata hitam dari ibu, sementara Hinata mewarisi mata perak-lavender dari ayah. Sisanya, baik dari warna kulit, warna rambut, dan tinggi badan kami nyaris sama.

Sekarang, ketika aku dan Hinata menginjak kelas satu SMA, perbedaan kami terlihat sangat jelas. Hinata mengecat rambutnya menjadi agak keunguan, Tinggi Hinata hanya seratus lima puluh sentimeter, lebih pendek dari rata-rata tinggi orang Jepang seperti yang terjadi pada sepasang kembar identik berbeda gender* seperti kami. Sementara, aku tetap mempertahankan warna rambutku yang hitam, dan tinggiku sudah menembus angka seratus tujuh puluh lima di awal bangku SMA. Karena penampilan dan tinggi badan yang jauh berbeda, sekilas, orang-orang akan mengira kami orang lain jika mereka tidak tahu kami memiliki marga yang sama.

Lalu, perubahan lainnya adalah perasaan yang menggangguku ketika di suatu hari di musim dingin, di malam natal yang biasa kami lewati bersama, Hinata sudah rapi dengan pakaian dan dandanan terbaiknya lalu seorang pria bertampang bodoh menjemputnya dan mereka meninggalkan rumah kami sembari bergandengan tangan.

Aku ... tidak suka.

Aku tidak suka melihat wajah Hinata yang merona ketika cowok bodoh itu membisikinya sesuatu. Aku tidak suka ketika melihat tangan Hinata digenggam pria lain selainku. Aku tidak suka ketika melihat Hinata yang trtawa bahagia bersama pria lain selain diriku. Aku tidak suka ketika Hinata lebih memilih menghabiskan malam natalnya bersama pria lain selain bersamaku.

Jangan lihat dia. Jangan tersenyum bahagia seperti itu. Jangan tunjukan sisi manismu padanya. Jangan biarkan dia menyentuhmu. Jangan. Jangan.

Jangan pergi dariku! Jangan ambil dia dariku! Dia milikku!

Aku tersentak ketika satu kalimat itu terlintas. Punggung Hinata dan pria bodoh itu sudah lama hilang dari pandanganku. Jantungku berdegup kencang. Otakku mengulang kembali satu kalimat terakhir yang perlahan menarik kesadaranku pada hal yang seharusnya tidak boleh kusadari.

Perasaan mendominasi ini tidak mungkin nyata. Perasaan yang dalam seperti ini tidak seharusnya kumiliki. Perasaan menyakitkan ini ...

Tubuhku lemah. Rasa sakit menyerang begitu kuat. Tenggorokanku tercekat. Hatiku memaksa untuk mengaku, sementara logika memaksaku untuk melupakan perasaan yang baru kusadari.

Tercekat, aku menunduk. Perasaan nyata yang menyakitkan ini baru sekali kurasakan. Aku, Hyuuga Sasuke, di usiaku yang sebentar lagi menginjak tujuh belas tahun, menyadari sebuah dosa yang secara ajaib tumbuh dengan begitu besar setelah aku menyadari keberadaan dosa tersebut.

Tuhan ...

Tuhan ...

Tuhan, aku mencintai saudariku sendiri.

Aku mencintai Hyuuga Hinata.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Hinata POV**

Bunga sakura berguguran di hari pertama aku naik ke kelas 2 SMA.

Kami pulang cepat karena jadwal hari ini hanya upacara pembukaan, pembagian kelas dan perkenalan anggota kelas. Kembaranku, Sasuke-kun, memutuskan untuk mengurung diri di perpustakaan, membuatku yang tak begitu suka buku memutuskan untuk pulang terlebih dulu.

Hari ini, kali pertama aku pulang tanpa Sasuke-kun.

Aku dan Sasuke-kun selalu bersama karena kami kembar. Ibu dan ayah tidak memberitahu kami siapa yang terlahir lebih dulu. Karena itu, baik aku dan Sasuke-kun, sampai tidak tahu siapa yang menempati posisi kakak, dan siapa yang menempati posisi adik. Biarlah, toh bagi kami, asal kami selalu bersama-sama, itu sudah lebih dari cukup.

 _"Mulai sekarang, kau pulang dengan kekasihmu saja."_

Aku teringat kalimat yang Sasuke-kun katakan padaku tadi. Sepasang mata hitamnya menatapku dalam dan gelap. Aku tak mengerti kenapa, sejak beberapa bulan yang lalu, Sasuke-kun menghindariku.

Awalnya, kukira Sasuke-kun kesal karena aku merayakan natal bersama Naruto-kun. Tapi, rasanya tidak. Sejak saat itu, Sasuke-kun perlahan menjauh. Dimulai ketika Sasuke-kun meninggalkanku ke sekolah dengan alasan Sasuke-kun mengikuti kegiatan klub yang mengharuskannya latihan pagi. Lalu, Sasuke-kun yang memilih pergi makan siang ke kantin daripada menghabiskan waktu istirahat siangnya bersamaku di taman, dan sekarang, Sasuke-kun yang menyuruhku untuk pulang duluan.

Perlahan tapi pasti, aku merasa sesak.

 **#Their Story (c) Fuyu no Yukishiro#**

"Aku akan pindah kamar."

Malamnya, kalimat itu kudengar dari muluntya. Aku menatap Sasuke-kun dengan perasaan kaget luar biasa.

Tujuh belas tahun lamanya kami tidur di kamar yang sama. Aku tidak merasa pernah melakukan hal buruk sehingga Sasuke-kun mendadak ingin pindah kamar, dan pembicaraan ini sama sekali tidak pernah ada sebelumnya.

"Kenapa?" Aku bertanya meminta kejelasan. Suaraku terdengar bergetar, sepasang mata lavender warisan ayah berkabut, tak sanggup menatap refleksi diriku di sepasang oniks yang menatapku dengan sorot yang berbeda seperti biasanya.

Sasuke-kun masih diam membisu. Kami masih bertatapan untuk waktu sekian puluh detik sebelum Sasuke-kun mengalihkan pandangannya, dan bergerak mengambil beberapa buku yang disimpan di meja belajar.

"Aku sudah bilang pada ayah dan ibu. Aku akan menggunakan kamar tidur untuk tamu."

Sasuke-kun berbalik. Menolak menjawab pertanyaanku, dan aku tak sanggup memaksa Sasuke-kun untuk memberitahu alasannya karena entah karena apa, aku merasa takut.

Rasanya, jika aku memaksanya, lalu aku mengetahui apa alasan Sasuke-kun yang menjauh, aku takut ada yang berubah.

Perubahan yang tidak semestinya terjadi.

 **.**

 **# Their Story (c) Fuyu no Yukishiro#**

 **.**

"Hinata-chan?"

Aku mengerjap. Sesosok pria berambut pirang menatapku penuh perhatian.

"Ah," aku bergumam tak jelas. Memaksakan diri untuk tersenyum. Pria yang duduk di sampingku adalah Uzumaki Naruto-kun, kekasihku. Kami mulai berkencan awal desember lalu. " _Gomenne_ , Naruto-kun. Kau mengatakan sesuatu?"

Aku merasa bersalah karena sedari tadi perhatianku tak fokus pada Naruto-kun. Kami berada di taman belakang sekolah, menikmati bekal yang kubuat tadi pagi.

"Hanya mengatakan bahwa aku sangat menyukai telur gulung buatanmu, Hinata-chan," katanya dengan senyuman ceria. Wajahku memerah, hatiku perlahan menghangat. Dari pertama mengenalnya di kelas satu, aku memang sudah menaruh minat pada Naruto-kun. Aku sering mendapati Naruto-kun yang sedang berlari, dan selalu terpana pada sosoknya yang berlari secepat kilat. Di mataku, Naruto-kun tampak berkilauan.

Apakah ini cinta atau bukan, sebenarnya aku tak mengerti sama sekali. Dalam tujuh belas tahun hidupku, hanya ada satu pria, dan itu adalah Sasuke-kun. Kami terlalu terbiasa satu sama lain. Aku terlalu terbiasa dengan perlakuan istimewa yang diberikan Sasuke-kun kepadaku, dan aku merasa aku tak membutuhkan pria lain jika Sasuke-kun ada bersamaku.

Hanya saja, ketika Naruto-kun yang hanya kulihat dari jauh tiba-tiba mengajakku berkencan, aku merasa seolah ribuan kupu-kupu berterbangan di perutku, jantungku berdegup kencang dan aku merasakan pipiku memanas.

Kusimpulkan bahwa aku juga menyukai Naruto-kun dan memutuskan untuk berkencan dengannya.

Aku selalu senang mendapatkan perhatian lebih dari Naruto-kun. Rasanya menyenangkan ketika mendapat email yang hanya berisi ucapan selamat tidur dan perhatian darinya. Jantungku selalu berdetak lebih cepat ketika kami bergenggaman tangan. Aku selalu suka melihat senyumnya, mengingat bau parfumnya.

Tapi lama kelamaan, perasaan itu semakin hilang.

"Hinata-chan."

Aku kembali tersentak. Mengatakan maaf dengan perasaan menyesal karena lagi-lagi aku melamun. Naruto-kun hanya tersenyum, kembali berbicara dan aku kembali mendengarkannya. Sesekali menanggapinya dengan ikut tertawa atau melemparkan beberapa tanggapan.

Suasana diantara kami semakin menyenangkan, hingga entah siapa yang memulai, bibir kami saling bersentuhan.

Napasku tercekat. Debaran terasa kuat. Aku menatap Naruto-kun, sepasang birunya menatapku dalam, dan gelap. Perlahan, wajahnya kembali dimajukan. Aku terlena dan membiarkan Naruto-kun mengecup bibirku, melumatnya, dan perlahan menyapa bagian dalam mulutku. Perlahan-lahan hingga semakin cepat. Keringatku keluar, tubuhku semakin lengket dengannya.

Kepalaku terasa pusing dengan perlakuan memabukkan ini, pelan kututup mataku, menghayati lumatan-lumatan yang membangkitkan sesuatu entah apa. Pandanganku menggelap, yang kurasakan adalah ciuman Naruto-kun yang dalam, tangannya yang besar mulai meraba-raba tubuhku, aku merasa tubuhku semakin memanas, lalu aku tersentak.

Yang ada dalam pikiranku, bukanlah sosok lelaki yang kini tengah memeluk dan mengecupku. Bukan sosok berambut pirang yang resmi menjadi kekasihku. Yang ada dalam pikiranku adalah seorang pria berambut hitam bermata oniks yang menatapku dengan ekspresi datar.

Yang ada dalam pikiranku adalah Sasuke-kun.

"Kh!"

Aku melepaskan ciuman kami. Kami saling bertatapan. Di mata Naruto-kun yang sudah terselibungi nafsu, aku dapat melihat cerminanku yang menyesal.

Apa ... ini?

Perasaan apa ini?

 **#Their Story (c) Fuyu no Yukishiro#**

Suara pintu rumah kami terbuka. Aku yang sedang duduk di depan meja makan segera bergerak ke depan. Sudah jam satu malam, ini rekor terlama Sasuke-kun pulang ke rumah. Sepanjang sore, aku gelisah karena Sasuke-kun tak pernah pulang hingga selarut ini. Handphone-nya tidak dapat dihubungi.

"Ke mana saja?" Aku bertanya dengan suara kecil. Tubuhku menghadang Sasuke-kun untuk masuk ke kamarnya yang baru.

Kami saling bertatapan, aku menuntut jawaban, sementara Sasuke-kun menatapku dengan pandangan lelah yang membuat hatiku sakit. Aku merasa Sasuke-kun membenciku, untuk alasan yang tidak aku tahu.

"Bukan urusanmu, kan? Bisa kau minggir dari sana? Aku lelah."

Aku terdiam, ucapan dingin itu menyakitkan. Aku bergerak ke samping, memberi ruang yang cukup untuk Sasuke-kun membuka pintu kamarnya. "Sebaiknya kau tidur."

Setelah satu kalimat itu, Sasuke-kun masuk, dan menutup pintu kamarnya. Membiarkanku tetap berdiri di depan kamarnya.

"Sasuke-kun..." Aku memanggilnya dengan suara yang kurasa keras. Aku merasa sesak. Beberapa bulan ini, melakukan semua hal tanpa Sasuke-kun terasa salah. Aku merasa kosong, dan begitu merindukannya. "Ada apa denganmu? Jika aku berbuat salah kepadamu, aku minta maaf." Tenggorokanku tercekat. Beberapa bulan ini aku berusaha untuk mencairkan suasana di antara kami. Aku meminta maaf meski tidak tahu apa salahku, aku menegurnya lebih sering, menghubunginya, mencarinya, Aku memprioritaskannya daripada Naruto-kun, tapi Sasuke-kun malah terasa semakin jauh.

Ada apa? Kenapa?

Apa salahku?

Aku bergerak menghadap pintu kamarnya, menyentuh daun pintu sambil menangis. "Aku merindukanmu, Sasuke-kun. Kumohon... kumohon kembalilah seperti dulu. Kumohon..."

Sasuke-kun tak membalas perkataanku, tak melakukan tindakan apapun. Tetap di dalam kamarnya seolah tak mendengar apa yang kukatakan, membuatku semakin sakit dan tak bisa berhenti menangis.

Malam itu, aku menangis di depan kamar Sasuke-kun hingga terbuai dalam mimpi.

Dalam mimpi, Aku melihat diriku ketika masih kecil yang tengah bergenggaman tangan sambil tertawa bersama Sasuke-kun.

.

.

.

To Be Continued

.

.

Author Note:

Cerita kedua saya di rating M. Awalnya, cerita ini saya buat untuk event Implisit celebration sayangnya, waktunya sudah terlewat. Akhirnya saya memutuskannya membuat cerita ini menjadi tiga chapter.

Enjoy, semoga suka.

Fuyu no Yukishiro


	2. Chapter 2

Ini gila. Sungguh.

Bisa kurasakan detak jantung menggila di dalam tubuhku. Rasa panas yang terjadi ketika kulitku bersentuhan dengan kulitnya. Bagaimana beratnya napasku menahan sesuatu yang mendesak ingin keluar.

"Sasuke ... kh..."

Suara itu terdengar menggoda. Suara itu berasal darinya, berasal dari gadis yang tak seharusnya kusentuh lebih jauh karena ikatan darah ini. Suara itu berasal dari gadis yang kini berada di bawahku. Suara itu, suara Hinata.

Sepasang lavender warisan ayah menatapku penuh gelora. Wajahnya memerah, napasnya terengah, tubuhnya bergerak menggoda. Pelan, lengannya bergerak mengalungi leherku, membawa wajahku turun, kemudian melumat bibirku.

"Kh... Sasuke ..."

Gila. Ini gila!

Kami nyaris tanpa pakaian. Dadaku bergesekan dengan dadanya yang masih berlapis bra, bagian bawahku menempel erat bagian bawah miliknya. Wangi tubuhnya membuat kepalaku pusing, bagaimana caranya mendesahkan namaku, bagaimana gesekan kulit kami meningkatkan suhu tubuh membuatku gila.

"Hinata..." Aku mendesahkan namanya ketika mulut kami terlepas. Dengan beringas mengecup lehernya, memberikan tanda yang membuat tubuhnya semakin bergerak menggoda.

Kami kembali saling bertatapan. Berbagai perasaan bercampur menjadi satu. Gairah, cinta, putus asa. Aku mengambil tangannya, mengecupnya penuh cinta. Kukecup keningnya, membisikinya ribuan kata dan tersentak ketika mendengarnya terisak.

Aku menjauhkan tubuhku, dan tubuh Hinata yang seharusnya ada di bawahku menghilang. Kegelapan menyergap, rasa sesak terasa seolah ada benda tak kasat mata yang menghimpitku. Ketika aku berusaha lepas dari hal apapun yang membuat tubuhku sesak, aku melihat langit-langit kamarku sendiri, dan mendapati aku yang masih dalam posisi berbaring. Bajuku basah oleh keringat.

Aku terbangun, mendesah dan mengatai pada diriku sendiri dan bertanya akan rasa kecewa yang muncul ketika mendapati apa yang kurasakan tadi hanyalah mimpi, lalu menertawai diriku sendiri yang berharap apa yang kulakukan bersama Hinata adalah kegilaan yang terwujud.

Sial.

Sial.

Sial.

Aku benar-benar gila.

.

 **Their Story**

 **.**

 **By: Fuyu no Yukishiro**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto**

 **MV Adolescene Kagamine Len dan Kagamine Rin**

 **.**

 **Warning:**

 **OOC, AU, Ada pergantian POV (Harap perhatikan kalimat yang dicetak tebal), Incest, Lemon (semoga) Implisit.**

 **For Implisit Celebration**

 **.**

 **Dalam Fanfiksi ini, Tanggal lahir Sasuke bukan tanggal 23 Juli, tetapi 27 Desember. Mereka adalah kembar identik.**

.

.

 **Special Thanks:**

 **Ai YukiHime; Ayu493; Guest (16/05); JojoAyuni; .777; hinatauchha69; hikarishe; suli hime; Higurashi HimeKa; Hitora and imnotevil13; Reza Juliana322; Mishima90; mikyu; sasuhina69; oortaka; Uname; Eve Seven; Anonym (16/05); Baby niz 137; aindri961; Laventa 288; Sivi635; ; Hime235; Megumi Amethyst; Guest (18/06); ppkarismac; Novichi; Noxye; dan semua orang yang fav, dan Read.**

 _ **Arigatou Gozaimasu~**_

 **Happy Reading... :D**

 **Semoga tidak mengecewakan.**

Jam dinding yang terletak tepat di depan mata menunjukkan pukul lima pagi. Empat jam telah berlalu sejak obrolan kami di depan kamarku, itupun jika memang terpisah oleh daun pintu, dan hanya Hinata yang berbicara masih disebut sebagai sebuah percakapan.

" _Aku merindukanmu, Sasuke-kun. Kumohon... kumohon kembalilah seperti dulu. Kumohon..."_

Aku masih mengingat dengan jelas ucapan Hinata tadi. Bagaimana nada suaranya yang lirih, bagaimana perasaan sesak yang tidak mengenakkan sampai kepadaku. Bagaimana kerasnya aku menahan diri agar tidak menariknya masuk ke kamarku, dan melakukan hal gila padanya hanya untuk memberitahu bahwa aku pun merindukannya. Sangat. Sampai-sampai aku tak sanggup menahan diri untuk tidak sekedar melumat bibirnya dan berusaha membuatnya mendesahkan namaku.

Aku benar-benar orang busuk ketika aku malah menjadikan saudara kembarku sendiri sebagai objek pemuas seksku.

" _Shit_." Aku mengumpat ketika menyadari bagian bawahku terasa sempit. Dengan gelisah, aku mengambil gelas yang kuletakkan di nakas, hendak meminum isinya karena siapa tahu hasrat menggebu ini akan hilang sepenuhnya, meski rasanya mustahil. Sayangnya, tak ada setetes pun air di sana. Aku mengumpat lagi, berdiri, dan bergerak ke arah pintu. Ketika aku membukanya, aku melompat kaget ketika ada sesosok tubuh yang tergeletak menghalangi jalan keluar.

Sosok tubuh itu Hinata, terbaring sambil memeluk tubuhnya. Dari punggungnya, aku dapat melihat tubuhnya yang gemetar. Lalu rasa sakit yang mendadak menghantam diriku.

"Hinata!"Dan yang dapat kulakukan selain berteriak memanggilnya adalah memangku Hinata dan menyadari tubuhnya yang terlalu panas.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Hinata POV**

Tubuhku terasa melayang. Mungkin ini disebabkan karena suhu tubuhku yang tinggi. Kepalaku terasa kosong, telingaku berdenging dan kelopak mataku begitu berat hingga aku tidak bisa membukanya.

"Hinata! Hei, Hinata!"

Suara itu terdengar samar-samar di tengah dengingan yang membuat perutku terasa mual. Meski dapat mendengarnya, aku tak dapat merespon panggilan itu, panggilan dari seseorang yang sudah sangat kukenal lama. Panggilan dari Sasuke-kun.

Ah ...

Aku pernah mengalami perasaan ini. Perasaan bahagia sekaligus menyesal karena telah membuatnya khawatir, perasaan tenang ketika kehangatan tubuhnya secara ajaib menurunkan suhu tubuhku yang tinggi, rasa nyaman ketika mendengar detak jantungnya yang cepat karena mengkhawatirkanku.

Pelan, meski berat, aku berusaha membuka mata. Awalnya buram, hingga akhirnya wajah itu terlihat. Menatapku dengan pandangan khawatir. Raut datar yang selalu diperlihatkannya menghilang, berganti dengan wajah cemas.

"Sebentar lagi dokter akan kemari," katanya. Aku tak mengatakan apa-apa, tersenyum dengan susah payah, sekaligus senang ketika menyadari tangannya menggenggam erat tanganku.

Aku selalu bersama Sasuke-kun. Di mana ada Sasuke-kun, di situ ada aku. Di mana ada aku, Sasuke-kun akan ada di sekitarku, melindungiku. Bahkan ketika aku sakit, Sasuke-kun pasti akan menemaniku. Dia akan memanjat ranjang, memperlihatkan wajah khawatirnya dan menggenggam tanganku erat sembari mencium keningku.

" _Tenang saja, Kau akan baik-baik saja, Hinata. Aku tak akan meninggalkanmu lagi."_

Dan dengan kalimat dari Sasuke-kun, serta keberadaannya di sampingku, aku dapat mengenyahkan rasa tidak nyaman karena suhu tubuh dan kepalaku yang berdenyut tidak karuan.

"Sasuke-kun ..." Aku memanggil namanya dengan susah payah. Akibat suhu panas yang tinggi, air mataku meleleh begitu saja. Pelan, aku membalas genggaman tangannya, "Maaf. Maafkan aku..."

"Jangan membenciku, jangan meninggalkanku."

"Hinata ..."

Tangisku semakin besar. "Tetaplah di sampingku, Sasuke-kun."

Pandanganku kembali memburam, tapi sekilas aku dapat melihat raut sedih Sasuke-kun. Telingaku berdenging semakin parah, dan ketika gelap menyapa, aku merasakan sesuatu menyentuh bibirku, dan sebuah kalimat yang membuatku kembali tenang.

"Mana mungkin aku membencimu, Bodoh."

.

.

Aku merasa tubuhku terbawa oleh sesuatu yang tidak kuketahui. Tubuhku seringan bulu sayap, tetapi kelopak mataku terasa berat. Telingaku tak lagi berisik seperti beberapa saat yang lalu, hanya, aku merasa mendengar sebuah suara yang menggema.

"Nah, Sasuke-kun," Aku langsung mengenali suara itu sebagai suara ibuku. Ibu memiliki suara yang lembut dan menghangatkan hati, seperti ini. "Namanya Hinata-chan."

Pelan, aku berusaha membuka kelopak mata, butuh usaha yang besar, dan hasilnya pun, hanya bayang-bayang samar. Aku melihat aku ketika masih kecil sedang berlindung dibalik punggung ibuku, tetapi sebelah wajahku menonjol keluar, memerhatikan sesosok anak lain yang berdiri di depanku. Kami saling bertatapan, dan aku merasa takjub melihat kami yang mirip selain warna mata kami.

"Hinata-chan, anak lelaki di depanmu, Sasuke-kun," Ibu merendahkan tubuhnya, tangannya yang lembut menyapu bahuku, pelan membawaku ke depan, mendekat pada Sasuke-kun yang masih menatapku penasaran, sekaligus bahagia. "Mulai saat ini, kalian akan tinggal bersama."

Dan yang kulihat dengan jelas setelah suara ibu hilang adalah tangan Sasuke-kun yang terjulur, lalu senyumannya yang membuatku begitu saja dekat dengannya.

Dia, Sasuke-kun. Kakak laki-laki yang kudapat saat usiaku empat tahun.

.

.

Aku mendapati diriku di atas tempat tidur ketika aku membuka mata. Kepalaku berdenyut nyeri, aku merasa tak bertenaga. Dari luar, aku bisa mendengar suara Sasuke-kun.

"Hinata sudah baik-baik saja, Ibu. Tenang saja. Dia hanya kelelahan," itu yang jelas terdengar. Aku berusaha mendudukkan diriku, lalu menyandarkan punggungku sebelum perhatianku teralih pada sebotol air minum yang diletakkan di meja dekat tempat tidur. Di sebelahnya ada beberapa jenis obat yang dimasukkan ke dalam plastik, lalu sebuah baskom kecil.

Aku tersenyum. Yang merawatku adalah Sasuke-kun, tentu saja. Ayah dan Ibu bekerja di stasiun televisi sebagai wartawan, wajar jika mereka lebih sering meninggalkan kami. Sejak kami berusia delapan tahun, kami sudah terlalu sering menghabiskan waktu hanya berdua.

Kurasa itulah mengapa aku dan Sasuke-kun begitu terikat satu sama lain.

Suara pintu terbuka terdengar. Sasuke-kun ada di sana, sepasang tangannya memegang nampan. Di atas nampan itu ada mangkuk yang mengepul dan segelas air. Perpotongan bahu dan kepalanya menjepit ponsel agar tetap menempel di telinga kanannya.

"Nah, lihat, putri Ibu sudah bangun. Mau berbicara dengannya?" Setelah bicara seperti itu, Sasuke-kun mendatangiku, dengan hati-hati menyimpan nampannya di meja bundar berkaki pendek yang berada di tengah ruangan, lalu Sasuke-kun menyerahkan ponselnya padaku. "Ibu." Katanya singkat. Aku menerimanya dan langsung mendapat ceramah dari ibu. Nadanya menyiratkan kekhawatiran dan penyesalan karena tidak ada di sampingku ketika aku terserang demam.

"Tenang saja, Ibu. Sasuke-kun bisa diandalkan kok," kataku menenangkan sembari melirik saudaraku yang tak lepas memandangku seolah sedang mengawasi. "Ya, Baiklah. Aku sayang Ibu dan Ayah."

Setelah sambungan terputus, aku menyerahkan ponsel Sasuke-kun lalu menunduk karena Sasuke-kun segera membalikkan badannya, mengambil mangkuk yang mengepul dan memberikannya padaku. "Makanlah, setelah itu minum obatmu." Dia sepertinya sedang kesal. Aku semakin menunduk, memandang mangkuk yang berisi bubur. Suasana mencekam untuk beberapa detik sampai terdengar helaan napas kasar, lalu telapak tanganku digenggamnya, membuatku refleks langsung memandang ke arahnya.

Sepasang mataku memandang gelapnya sepasang mata milik Sasuke-kun. Untuk beberapa saat, aku merasa sulit bernapas, dan jantungku seolah berhenti berdetak sebelum merasakan pipiku memanas.

"Dengar," Dia berkata, genggaman tangannya di tanganku semakin erat. "Aku minta maaf karena menghindarimu, Oke?"

Aku membisu, rasa sesak yang menyenangkan mengalir dalam bentuk air mata. Sudah berapa bulan lamanya aku tidak sedekat ini dengan Sasuke-kun?

Pelan, Sasuke-kun menghapus air mataku. Senyum amat tipis terlihat, raut wajahnya menggambarkan kelegaan, dan sebuah keputusan yang tidak kutahu apa. "Aku janji tidak akan bersikap buruk seperti itu lagi."

Aku menghambur memeluknya erat. Rasa bahagia berloncatan keluar, tanpa kusadari bahwa raut terluka Sasuke-kun terlihat semakin kelam.

.

.

Sasuke-kun menepati janjinya.

Ketika aku menghabiskan bubur buatannya dan meminum obat, Sasuke-kun tak beranjak dari sisiku. Seperti yang selalu dia lakukan ketika kami masih kecil, Sasuke-kun akan berbaring di sampingku, tangan kami saling bertaut, dan Sasuke-kun akan terus membisikkan semua baik-baik saja hingga aku terlelap, dan mengucapkan selamat pagi ketika aku terbangun lalu mengusap puncak kepalaku.

Untuk kali pertama, aku merasa bahagia. Sangat. Beberapa bulan tanpa Sasuke-kun membuatku tak mengerti seperti apa bahagia itu. Aku tak pernah tahu sebelumnya bahwa aku tak bisa apa-apa tanpa Sasuke-kun di sampingku. Dan ketika Sasuke-kun kembali berada di sisiku, segalanya terasa benar.

"Kau benar tidak apa-apa?"

Pertanyaan yang kesekian kalinya dari Naruto-kun sejak pemuda itu tiba di rumahku sepuluh menit yang lalu. Aku tersenyum, merasa geli dan hangat sekaligus ketika melihat raut wajahnya yang khawatir akan keadaanku. Naruto-kun menghela napas lega, memperlihatkan buah-buahan yang dibawanya sebagai buah tangan.

"Baiklah... kalau begitu, apa yang mau kau makan sekarang? Biar kukupaskan untukmu," katanya sembari memamerkan cengiran lebarnya. Aku merasa tersipu, kemudian meminta Naruto-kun untuk mengupaskan apel. Dengan semangat, Naruto-kun mengupasnya sembari bercerita panjang lebar tentang keadaan sekolah selama dua hari aku tak masuk, serta memberikan tugas yang harus kukerjakan.

"Tapi kalian memang kembar ya, meski penampilan kalian sama sekali tidak mirip." Komentarnya. Aku hanya tersenyum saja. Dua hari lamanya aku tidak masuk sekolah, dan seperti biasa, Sasuke-kun mengikutiku tidak masuk sekolah.

"Aku akan menemanimu seperti biasanya," katanya ketika kutanya kenapa dia tetap berada di kamarku ketika waktunya sekolah. Dan, karena aku terlalu merindukan kehadiran Sasuke-kun, aku yang biasanya mengomeli Sasuke-kun supaya tidak melakukan hal seperti ini lagi, hanya membiarkannya tetap di sampingku. Mengamatinya ketika dia membaca buku yang disukainya, atau membiarkan dia menyuapiku.

"Dulu, selain warna mata, kami benar-benar mirip," aku berkomentar, dengan wajah memerah membuka mulut dan membiarkan Naruto-kun menyuapiku. "Tapi pertumbuhan lelaki itu cepat sekali," kataku setengah bergumam, sedikit iri karena tinggi ku tak akan bertambah.

"Ya... aku melihat foto kalian di ruang tamu. Ada kau yang memakai baju lelaki, atau Sasuke yang memakai baju perempuan, ya..." Naruto-kun berkomentar sembari menahan diri untuk tidak tertawa. Aku menyubit pelan lengannya, cemberut.

Ibuku memang orang yang iseng. Jika ada di rumah, hal pertama yg dia lakukan adalah memakaikan kami pakaian yang sama, lalu memfoto kami, berteriak kegirangan lalu mengajak kami kemanapun. Kurasa, Ibu melakukan ini agar kami tetap mengingatnya meski ibu tak bisa sering sering bersama kami.

Naruto-kun tertawa ketika aku mengatakan itu. Kami berbincang cukup lama, bertanya hal-hal yang tidak aku ketahui tentangnya, lalu memberi tahu hal yang ingin diketahuinya tentangku. Kami saling bergenggaman tangan, melepas rindu karena dua hari ini tidak saling bertemu. Kemudian seperti biasa ketika kami hanya berdua, tubuh kami kembali mendekat, memperpendek jarak, menatap dalam-dalam sebelum saling menyentuhkan bibir kami.

Perasaan hangat itu masih bisa kurasakan. Aku selalu merasa tersipu ketika Naruto-kun menciumku lembut, dan tersenyum bahagia mendapati dia yang juga merona ketika kami selesai melakukannya. Kecupan yang lembut, manis dan...

Aku tersentak ketika lengan Naruto-kun yang melingkari pinggangku mendorong tubuhku semakin mendekat, lalu bagaimana lidahnya yang menerobos mulut membuat mataku terbelalak. Aku kewalahan, mendorong dada Naruto-kun, perasaan hangat itu sempurna menghilang. Rasa takut menguar ketika aku mendapati diriku sendiri yang menahan diri untuk tidak mengeluarkan suara aneh. Naruto-kun semakin liar menciumku, dan rasa takut itu semakin kuat mencekam. Ketika tenagaku mulai melemah dan mencoba berdamai dengan rasa takut yang tiba-tiba melesak muncul, bayangan Sasuke-kun yang menatapku dingin, dan perlahan menjauh, membuatku dengan tenaga entah dari mana berhasil mendorong Naruto-kun menjauh.

Kami terengah. Aku menyadari rasa takut dan tidak nyaman itu perlahan menghilang, meninggalkan perasaan menyesal dan tanda tanya besar.

Bukankah aku menyayangi pria di depanku ini? Bukannya kami adalah sepasang kekasih? Bukankah...

Aku segera memandang Naruto-kun yang menyiratkan kekecewaan. Ini kali kedua aku menolaknya. Aku bukan gadis polos yang tidak tahu kalau sudah sewajarnya kami melakukan hal yang lebih intim dari sekedar menempelkan bibir. Kami sudah berkencan nyaris setengah tahun, tapi...

Kenapa terasa ada yang salah?

Kenapa detakan ini menyakitkan?

"Naruto-kun, aku...," aku kehilangan kata-kata. Aku tak sanggup menatap kekecewaan di raut wajahnya, tapi aku tidak bisa melakukan hal yang membuat kekecewaannya menghilang. "... Maaf."

Suasana canggung terasa. Sampai akhirnya suara tawa yang dipaksakan terdengar. "Jangan memasang tampang seperti itu," katanya. Suaranya terdengar serak, dan bagaimana caranya menepuk kepalaku membuatku tahu bahwa lebih daripada kecewa, Naruto-kun merasa kerdil.

"Aku yang meminta maaf karena memaksamu..." jeda kembali. "Sejujurnya Hinata, aku selalu bertanya-tanya." Pelan, Naruto-kun memosisikan aku agar menatap dirinya. "Apa kau benar-benar menyukaiku?"

"Tentu saja aku menyu -" dan bayangan Sasuke-kun yang muncul menghentikan kalimatku, jantungku berdetak aneh. Kebimbangan muncul begitu saja. Aku tak sanggup mengatakan 'suka' pada kekasihku sendiri dan malah membayangkan wajah saudaraku sendiri.

Apa ini?

Aku tak ingin menyadarinya, tapi perlahan, aku mengerti apa yang sedang terjadi.

Aku...

Air mata mengalir, dan Naruto-kun mengembuskan napas berat. "Sudah kuduga." katanya pelan. "Kalau begitu..."

Tangisku semakin pecah. Mulutku mengatakan maaf berkali-kali kepadanya, dan hatiku ribuan kali menyangkal perasaan yang mendadak kusadari.

Tuhan...

Bagaimana ini?

Meremat dadaku sendiri, aku tak sanggup mengenyahkan apa yang baru kurasakan.

Bayangan Sasuke-kun semakin terlihat jelas, san rasa sakit yang mendera dadaku, menjelma semakin kuat.

Tuhan, Aku ... mencintainya.

Aku mencintai saudaraku sendiri.

.

.

.

.

To be continued

.

.

 **Balasan Review...**

 **Keren.** Terima kasih. **Update cepat.** Sudah. **Apakah masih ada harapan kalau SH bukan saudara kandung?** Who knows... *EvilSmirk* Semua bisa terjadi *Dihajar*. **Kayak pernah baca di manga 'I love My Sister', tapi banyak bedanya.** I love my sister itu yang udah ada anime-nya bukan sih? Kalau iya, mungkin memang akan ada beberapa adegan yang mirip, karena referensi saya juga dari sana ^^. **Penasaran sama tindakan SasuHina mengatasi perasaan mereka.** Hm... Kalau gitu, selamat menunggu next Chapter *Duagh*. **Akan Happy End?** Kalau saya kasih tahu, gak seru dong ya... haha. **Ada sedikit Typo.** Segera meluncur untuk diperbaiki. Terima kasih banyak... :D

.

 **Cuap-Cuap Author**

Hai ...

Terima kasih sudah menunggu. Cukup terkejut dalam dua minggu lumayan yang review, dan fav ff ini. Grafik yang view juga sesuatu sekali ya... Hahaha. Entah emang tertarik pada cerita yang saya sajikan, atau karena saya melabelinya dengan rating M dan Incest. Hanya saja, saya memperingatkan kalian untuk menyadari usia masing-masing ya... *Smile*

Ngomong-ngomong, saya agak terganggu dengan review yang pendek minta diupdate cepat atau bagaimana. Bukannya tidak menghargai, dan bukannya tidak boleh juga, tapi entah kenapa saya yang malah merasa tidak dihargai. Haha...

Tapi ya sudahlah... Keterlaluan sekali rasanya jika saya meminta kalian mengomentari isi cerita yang saya buat atau sekedar menuliskan pendapat kalian tentang isi cerita saya.

Ok, See you Next Chapter.

.

26 Mei 2016

Fuyu no Yukishiro


	3. Chapter 3

Ibu selalu menceritakan tentang seorang anak perempuan bernama Hinata.

Biasanya, ibu akan membiarkanku duduk di pangkuannya, lalu ibu mulai membuka album-album foto. Dulu aku tidak bisa membaca tulisan yang ibu tuliskan di sampul album, ketika aku bisa membacanya, hanya ada dua nama yang terukir di cover album yang selalu ibu perlihatkan padaku ketika aku masih sangat kecil. Hanya nama kami. Sasuke dan Hinata.

"Kalian mirip sekali, kan?" Itu yang selalu ibu katakan padaku. Memperlihatkan sepasang bayi yang sedang tertidur lelap. Ibu akan membuka halaman selanjutnya ketika aku mengangguk setuju, kemudian berbicara panjang lebar tentang seorang anak perempuan bernama Hinata.

"Hinata itu adikku, kan?" tanyaku dan ibu hanya tersenyum menanggapi pertanyaanku.

"Karena kalian lahir di hari yang sama, hanya berjarak beberapa menit, kalian adalah saudara kembar." Kata ibu. "Lihat, kalian mirip sekali kan?" dan ibu akan mengulangi lagi pertanyaan yang selalu kujawab dengan anggukan saja.

Lalu, foto-foto selanjutnya yang ditunjukkan ibu hanyalah foto-foto seorang bayi perempuan berusia kurang lebih dua sampai tiga tahun. Selain warna mata, kami memang memiliki fisik yang hampir serupa.

"Lalu, kalau kami kembar, kenapa Hinata tidak ada di rumah ini, Bu?"

Aku masih ingat sekali pertanyaan polos yang selalu kutanyakan kepada Ibu ketika ibu mulai bercerita tentang saudara yang hanya kutahu dari ceritanya.

Dan biasanya, jika aku sudah bertanya seperti itu, ibu akan mengakhiri ceritanya tentang Hinata dan akan melakukan apapun agar aku melupakan pertanyaanku. Ketika Ayah pulang dan melihat wajah ibu yang murung, Ayah akan merangkul Ibu dan memperingatiku untuk tidak bertanya tentang di mana Hinata atau kapan Hinata akan tinggal bersama kami.

"Belum waktunya, Sasuke," itu yang selalu dikatakan ayahku. Aku hanya mengangguk, dan ayah akan mengusap puncak kepala dan mengatakan terima kasih sebelum membawa ibu ke kamar, membiarkanku yang baru berusia empat tahun berdiri diam di depan kamar orang tuaku sendiri.

Lalu, hari itu tiba.

Ibu memanggilku dengan suara yang sangat riang, berdiri di depanku, senyumnya terlihat sangat bahagia. Meski hanya sekilas, aku dapat melihat ada seseorang yang bersembunyi di belakang punggung ibu.

"Nah, Sasuke-kun," Ibu memulai pembicaraan dengan satu kata itu, "Namanya Hinata," Merasa namanya dipanggil, seseorang yang berdiri di belakang punggung Ibu, pelan-pelan menggerakkan tubuhnya ke samping tubuh ibu, sepasang lavendernya menatapku takut-takut, sepasang lengannya yang mungil meremat kain rok ibu.

Wajah yang tidak asing membuatku terpana. Aku dengan jelas tahu siapa yang dibawa Ibu. Itu adik! Adik yang kutunggu. Aku selalu membayangkan bagaimana rasanya memiliki saudara. Mendambakan kehadiran Hinata yang selalu kudengar dari Ibu, dan ketika melihatnya, sudut kecil hatiku berteriak kegirangan.

"Mulai sekarang, kita akan tinggal bersama."

Ayah dan ibu adalah seorang pekerja. Hal itu membuatku lebih sering menghabiskan waktu di daycare ketimbang bersama mereka di rumah. Ibu memang lebih cepat pulang daripada ayah, dan daycare bukannya tidak menyenangkan untukku. Hanya saja, aku selalu merasa kesepian.

Dan mulai saat ini, aku akan bersama Hinata. Pergi ke daycare bersama, berbagi hal yang sama. Bagiku yang masih empat tahun, kehadiran Hinata, kuanggap sebagai hadiah yang lebih bagus ketimbang buku cerita dari Santa. Jadi, Aku bergerak mendekat, mengulurkan tangan lalu memberikan senyum tipis. Saat tangannya menggenggam tanganku, aku yang waktu itu masih empat tahun, berjanji akan melindunginya.

Menyayanginya sebagai satu-satunya saudaraku.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Dan Kini, aku mengingkari janjiku waktu itu...

Aku menyayanginya lebih dari perasaan seorang Saudara

.

.

.

 **Their Story**

 **.**

 **By: Fuyu no Yukishiro**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto**

 **MV Adolescene Kagamine Len dan Kagamine Rin**

 **.**

 **Warning:**

 **OOC, AU, Ada pergantian POV (Harap perhatikan kalimat yang dicetak tebal), Incest, Lemon (semoga) Implisit.**

 **For Implisit Celebration**

 **.**

 **Dalam Fanfiksi ini, Tanggal lahir Sasuke bukan tanggal 23 Juli, tetapi 27 Desember. Mereka adalah kembar identik.**

.

.

 **Special Thanks:**

 **Ai YukiHime; Ayu493; Guest (16/05); JojoAyuni; .777; hinatauchha69; hikarishe; suli hime; Higurashi HimeKa; Hitora and imnotevil13; Reza Juliana322; Mishima90; mikyu; sasuhina69; oortaka; Uname; Eve Seven; Anonym (16/05); Baby niz 137; aindri961; Laventa 288; Sivi635; ; Hime235; Megumi Amethyst; Guest (18/06); ppkarismac; Novichi; Noxye; dan semua orang yang fav, dan Read.**

 _ **Arigatou Gozaimasu~**_

 **Happy Reading... :D**

 **Semoga tidak mengecewakan.**

.

Aku melihat pria bodoh itu keluar dari kamar Hinata dua jam setelah pria itu datang ke rumah kami. Sepasang matanya menatap pintu kamar Hinata lekat-lekat setelah dia menutupnya sendiri, menghela napas sebelum memilih meninggalkan kamar Hinata, dan sepasang matanya menatap keberadaanku yang tak jauh darinya.

Dia memamerkan cengiran yang luar biasa menyebalkan.

"Hei, Bro!"

Dan sapaan super ramahnya malah membuatku berjengit tidak suka. "Jangan bilang kau tetap berada di dekat kamar Hinata dari dua jam yang lalu?"

Aku memilih untuk tidak menjawab meski pertanyaannya yang terdengar seperti pernyataan memang benar adanya. Aku tak beranjak dari dekat kamar Hinata sejak pria bernama Naruto ini muncul di rumah kami. "Protektif sekali kau menjadi saudaranya."

Untuk pertama kalinya, aku membenci ada seseorang yang mengingatkanku bahwa aku adalah saudara Hinata.

"Kurasa kau harus pulang," kataku langsung yang ditanggapi dengan cengirannya. Dia lalu pamit pulang, dan sebagai tuan rumah yang baik, atau sekedar memastikan dia benar-benar pergi dari rumah kami, aku mengantarkannya ke depan pagar rumah.

"Hei, Sasuke," Di pintu pagar rumah kami, Naruto menatapku serius. Cengirannya memudar, raut bodohnya untuk sesaat menghilang entah kemana. "Kau tahu, aku tidak sebodoh yang kau pikirkan. Aku jelas tahu bagaimana tatapanmu kepada Hinata-chan."

Dia tidak sekedar mengancam. Dia benar-benar tahu apa yang dia katakan. Aku balas menatap Naruto dengan tatapan menantang. "Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan? Melaporkanku? Mengatakan pada semua orang tentang seberapa menjijikannya aku?"

"Ya, kau menjijikan," tanganku terkepal. Kami saling menatap untuk beberapa saat sebelum si pria brengsek itu mendengus. "Aku tak akan menyerah. Tidak akan."

Naruto tersenyum mengejek sebelum benar-benar meninggalkan rumahku. Punggungnya menghilang di belokan jalan, dan aku menutup pintu rumahku setelah itu.

" _kau menjijikan."_

Aku mengenyahkan kalimat itu jauh-jauh. Tak peduli.

.

.

.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Hinata terlihat kaku ketika mendengar suaraku. Perlahan, dia menoleh ke belakang, tersenyum kaku. Tangannya yang terangkat ingin mengambil sesuatu di lemari dapur atas segera ditariknya, dan dia langsung menghadapkan tubuhnya ke tubuhku. Sepasang telunjuk dipertemukan olehnya, dan sepasang iris bergerak gelisah, khas seseorang yang tertangkap basah tengah melakukan sesuatu yang salah.

"A-Aku hanya ingin membuatkanmu sesuatu...," dia melirikkan kedua bola matanya ke arahku yang terlihat begitu lucu dan ... menggoda. "Kurasa, Sasuke-kun belum makan."

Tuhan! Suaranya yang lirih, sikap tubuhnya yang tanpa pertahanan, bagaimana sepasang bola matanya melirik ke arahku dengan tatapan seolah menggoda, dan bagaimana pakaiannya yang meski tidak seseksi bintang porno, masih jelas memperlihatkan lekuk tubuhnya.

Kalau aku bukan seseorang yang lahir dengan kecerdasan di atas rata-rata, kurasa aku akan menyerangnya. Sekarang. Saat ini. Terlebih setelah beberapa jam yang lalu aku telah memimpikan melakukannya bersama Hinata.

"Aku memang belum makan," aku berusaha untuk bersikap normal. "Tapi aku sudah membuat sup dan nasi untuk diriku sendiri. Kau istirahat saja."

Karena akan terlihat tidak normal jika aku tidak mendekat, meski harusnya aku menjauh saja dari Hinata untuk keselamatannya, aku memutuskan untuk mendekat, tapi meminimalkan kontak tubuh dengannya. Jadi, aku langsung menarik tangannya – bermaksud membuatnya berjalan mengikutiku, tapi karena tarikan tanganku terlalu kuat, alih- alih berjalan, tubuh Hinata malah melambung ke depan, hendak jatuh, dan aku refleks mencoba menahan tubuhnya tapi entah aku tersandung apa padahal aku yakin sekali tidak ada apa-apa di lantai dapur, kami malah terjatuh membentur lantai.

Aku terjatuh dengan belakang kepala duluan. Terlentang dengan pergelangan tangan kanan di genggam tangan kiriku, sementara tangan kananku berada di pinggangnya.

Sementara Hinata jatuh tepat di atasku. Wajahnya membentur dadaku, kedua tungkai kakinya berada di antara kedua kakiku yang terbuka. Kepalanya tepat di bawah daguku hingga samar-samar aku dapat mencium wangi lavender dari rambutnya.

Padahal aku yakin sekali dua hari ini Hinata hanya menyeka tubuhnya, dan belum keramas. Tapi kenapa bukannya bau keringat yang kucium, malah bau bunga lavender yang memabukkan yang memenuhi inderaku?

Sial. Kepalaku sakit, dan kuharap Hinata tidak menyadari bagian bawahku yang menyempit.

"Hoi! Kau berat, tahu!"

Hinata terkesiap, lalu cepat-cepat bangun. Kedua tangannya masih menumpu di dadaku ketika dia berusaha bangun. Wajah hingga kupingnya sangat merah karena malu. Sepasang lavendernya berkaca, nyaris ingin menangis. Tubuhnya gemetaran.

... sangat manis sekali. Sial.

Aku bangun dari posisi terlentangku, tangannya yang masih ada di dada kugenggam. Hinata sedikit termenung ketika aku menatapnya dalam. Napasku sudah berat, aku sudah tidak kuat lagi. Aku harus segera menjauh darinya atau ini akan jadi sesuatu yang tidak akan bisa kupertanggung jawabkan.

Tapi sekeras apapun otakku mengatakan bahwa aku harus segera pergi, tapi tubuhku menolaknya. Bukannya menjauh, tanganku malah bergerak menyentuh wajahnya, menghapus setitik air mata di pipi merahnya, perlahan menggerakkan tangan ke belakang kepalanya, menanamkan jemariku di helaian rambutnya, kemudian dengan perlahan memperpendek jarak wajah kami.

Napasnya hangat, wajah bingungnya benar-benar menggodaku, bibirnya terlihat kenyal dan basah, sangat menggiurkan. Detakan jantung yang kudengar seolah menjadi melodi romantis yang malah membuatku semakin bersemangat.

"Sasuke –"

Dan bagaimana Hinata yang memanggil pelan namaku, dan dia yang langsung menutup matanya seolah pasrah dengan apapun yang akan kulakukan kepadanya, membuatku ...

Sudahlah. Aku sudah tidak kuat lagi.

.

.

Aku menyerah menahan perasaan ini.

" _kau menjijikan."_

Ya. Aku memang menjijikan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Hinata POV**

Sasuke-kun ada tepat di depanku. Jarak kami hanya sepanjang lenganku yang berada di dadanya. Sepasang matanya yang hitam menatapku dalam.

Aku mendadak lupa caranya bernapas ketika punggung tanganku digenggam oleh Sasuke-kun, sebelah tangannya dengan penuh perasaan membelai rambutku. Perlahan tubuhnya mendekat. Napasnya yang hangat terasa, tatapan matanya sama seperti yang selalu Naruto-kun lakukan sebelum membawaku dalam sebuah ciuman.

Seluruh tubuhku panas. Jantungku berdetak kencang, dan aku merasa suaraku tertahan di tenggorokan. Aku menahan napasku dan memutuskan menutup mata.

Menunggu dengan berdebar-debar.

Dan ... yang kudapat dari penantianku dalam kegelapan selama beberapa puluh detik adalah suara tawa.

Pelan, aku membuka mata, dan melihat Sasuke-kun yang berusaha menahan tawa. Wajahnya tertunduk dalam, tubuhnya gemetaran dan kedua tangannya memegang perut.

Aku cemberut. "Kau..."

"Memangnya kau pikir apa yang akan kulakukan?" Sasuke bertanya, sepasang matanya menatap jahil. Tawanya berubah menjadi sebuah senyuman penuh kemenangan.

Rasanya, wajahku teramat panas sekarang. Aku tak bisa mengatakan apa-apa selain bergerak memukuli Sasuke-kun secara membabi buta. Sasuke-kun berusaha menahan tiap pukulanku sembari mengaduh. Wajahku benar-benar panas, aku sudah memikirkan macam-macam tapi nyatanya Sasuke-kun hanya mempermainkanku?

AAAHH! Menyebalkan.

Tapi... Diam-diam aku tertawa lebar.

Sudah lama kami tidak bercanda seperti ini lagi.

.

.

Keesokan harinya, Aku memutuskan untuk pergi ke sekolah. Aku sudah absen selama dua hari, dan kurasa aku sudah sehat sepenuhnya.

Sasuke-kun sudah berada di depan kamarku ketika aku membuka pintu kamar. "Ayo." Dia mengajakku. Aku mengangguk senang. Sudah lama sekali aku tidak berangkat dan pulang bersama Sasuke-kun.

"Tolong jangan tertawa seperti itu," kata Sasuke-kun ketika melihatku yang terus menatapnya sambil tersenyum. Aku gelagapan dan menunduk malu. Sasuke-kun mengetuk kepalaku pelan. "Adik yang merepotkan," katanya.

Dan perasaan bahagia itu hilang.

Adik...

Untuk sejenak aku melupakan fakta itu. "Aku bukan adikmu, Sasuke-kun," kataku lirih. Menggigit bibir bawah. Aku bukan adiknya...

Aku berharap aku bukan adiknya ...

Jantungku berdetak sakit. Aku menengadah menatap Sasuke-kun yang mendengar lirihanku. Aku memaksakan diri untuk tersenyum. "Kita kan saudara kembar. Ibu dan ayah tidak pernah mengatakan siapa yang kakak dan siapa yang adik, kan?" aku berusaha mengatakan kalimat itu senormal mungkin, sambil tertawa.

"Hm... benar," dan kalimat singkat itu mengakhiri perbincangan kami.

Dalam diam, kami berjalan menuju sekolah. Kami saling berdekatan, tapi entah kenapa terasa jauh sekali.

"Hei, Hinata!"

Aku tersentak mendengar suara ceria itu. Di depanku, Naruto-kun berdiri dengan cengiran cerianya. Sepasang biru yang menghiasi wajahnya bersinar ceria, menatapku hangat. Aku cukup kaget karena mendapat sapaan yang tak jauh berbeda dari sebelum percakapan kemarin.

"Naru –"

Dan aku tidak bisa menghindar ketika Naruto-kun segera meraihku, membawaku ke dalam pelukannya dan mendekapku dengan sangat erat.

Eh?

Sepasang mataku secara reflek bergerak ke arah Sasuke-kun yang berdiri mematung, menatap aku dan Naruto-kun dengan sepasang mata yang gelap dan sinar terluka di sana.

Hatiku sakit.

.

.

"Maaf ya?"

Aku mendengar Naruto-kun berkata seperti itu ketika kami berjalan beriringan memasuki kelas. Aku tak menanggapi kalimat permintaan maafnya. Hanya menunduk dan mempercepat langkah ke bangkuku.

"Hinata-"

"Bukankah Naruto-kun bilang hubungan kita telah berakhir?" aku memotong panggilannya dengan pertanyaan ketika aku sudah duduk di bangkuku dan Naruto-kun berdiri di sampingku. Naruto-kun terdiam sebelum duduk di depanku.

Sepasang matanya menatapku serius, "Sasuke, kan?"

Aku terdiam, tak mengerti.

"Orang yang kau sukai itu ... Sasuke, kan?"

Napasku tercekat. Naruto menghela napas lagi. Seolah lelah, berusaha menahan dirinya sendiri untuk tidak berteriak kesal.

"Dengar," suaranya dalam, berusaha menahan luapan emosi yang memuncak. "Aku memang mengatakan bahwa hubungan kita telah berakhir dan aku akan mendukungmu dengan orang yang kau sukai," Ada hela napas yang menjadi jeda kalimatnya. "Tapi aku berubah pikiran."

Aku mati-matian menahan diri agar tidak menangis. Ini masih pagi, aku tak boleh merusak pagiku dengan air mata.

"Aku tak akan membiarkan orang yang aku sukai memilih jalan yang salah. Tidak, Hinata. Tidak. Aku tak akan membiarkanmu terjerumus hal tabu. Dia saudaramu, Hinata."

Lalu apa masalahnya dengan saudara?

"Maaf, Hinata. Aku tak akan melepaskanmu."

Kalimat Naruto-kun selanjutnya membuatku tak bisa menahan air mata karena berbagai macam perasaan yang tercampur aduk.

"Meski kalian saling mencintai, aku tak akan mundur."

Naruto-kun pergi menuju bangkunya setelah mengatakan kalimat itu. Setelah memorak porandakan hatiku, setelah merusak pagiku, setelah mengatakan satu kalimat yang seharusnya tidak pernah kudengar.

 _Meski kalian saling mencintai_

Saling mencintai? Jadi...

Aku mengingat tatapan gelap Sasuke-kun tadi pagi ketika Naruto-kun memelukku. Aku mengingat bagaimana sikapnya ketika aku menceritakan tentang Naruto-kun, dan aku menggabungkannya dengan kalimat yang Naruto-kun ucapkan tadi.

Ah...

Aku merasa sesak.

Tuhan ...

Bagaimana ini?

.

.

.

 **To Be Continued**

Author Note:

Niatnya 3 chapter tamat, tapi apalah daya imajinasi menginginkan lebih. Jadi, sampai berjumpa di Chapter berikutnya ... yang sebenarnya tinggal edited sih... Semoga bisa saya publish seberes lebaran.

Mohon maaf atas semua kesalahan saya, dan perkataan saya di chapter sebelumnya, ya...

Ngomong-ngomong, kalau kalian menyukai SasuHina, dan ingin memiliki fanmerch-nya, saya sedang membuka PO untuk MUG, Gantungan Kunci dan Kaos lho... PO di buka sampai tanggal 20 Juli, silakan kunjungi Profil saya (Klik kata 'Me-Tan Online Shop) atau langsung ke fanspage Facebook Me-Tan Online Shop saja ya... tersedia art keren buatan fanartist SasuHina lho (Grey Cho, Gina Atreya, Dwy dan Ken). Jangan sampai ketinggalan PO keren ini ya... *KecupManis.

.

.

 **Pojok Balas Review**

 **Ceritanya bagus dan menarik.** Terima kasih *smile* **Berharap author melanjutkan dan memberikan beberapa kejutan di chapter depan**. Semoga di chapter ini ada kejutannya juga. *SiulSiul. **Suka.** Terima kasih *Smile. **Semangat!** Pasti! Terima kasih ^^. **Ditunggu Chapter selanjutnya.** Sudah Update, selamat membaca ^^. **Mereka bukan saudara Kandung?** EngIngEng... nyatanya mereka saudara kandung. **Apa Naruto memutuskan hubungan dengan Hinata?** Awalnya, tapi tidak jadi ketika Naruto menyadari siapa yang Hinata sukai. **Chapter 3 itu chapter final?** Awalnya, tapi ternyata saya memtuskan tamat di chapter 5. **Ke mana Sasuke?** Dia ada di depan pintu kamar Hinata selama berjam-jam... hiks. **incest is kinda gross, i think this story can evolve into something so much more than that.** Yeah... tapi saya inginnya membuat cerita tentang Incest... terima kasih sarannya *Smile. **Jangan lupa lemonnya.** Haha... ditunggu aja. **Jangan-jangan Sasuke anak nemu?** Gak. Sasuke murni anak ibu bapaknya di cerita ini. **Jangan sampai mereka beneran kembar.** Huwaa... mohon maaf mereka nyatanya kembar.

 **Kalau tidak salah, 17 tahun lalu internet belum ada lho. Agak terganggu dibagian ibu yang mengupload foto mereka di akun sosial media.** Eto ... Maafkan saya yang setting waktunya masih berantakan. Jadi, kalau melihat chapter tiga, SasuHina baru dipertemukan ketika usia mereka 4 tahun, kebiasaan ibu mereka upload foto ke medsos kurang lebih 13 tahun yang lalu dari waktu ini, kurang lebih awal tahun dua ribuan (?). Nah, pada awal ini, di Jepang sudah mulai ramai penggunaan Media sosial, meski dulu namanya bukan media sosial. Di fict ini saya tidak mencantumkan medsosnya apa, bisa jadi saya mengacu Friendster atau yang lebih lama dari itu, begitulah. Haha. Terima kasih kritikannya. *smile. **Apa mereka akan mengungkapkan perasaan masing-masing?** Selamat menanti jawabannya di chapter berikutnya *Smile. Jadi, SasuHina itu beda empat tahun atau kembar? Mereka kembar. Ada alasan kenapa mereka bar bertemu saat usia mereka empat tahun. **Hinata kok baru ketemu Sasuke pas umur empat tahun?** Akan dijelaskan di chapter depan.

 **Orang tua mereka percaya mitos dari Indonesia yang katanya kalo anak kembar cewek-cowok musti dipisahin dulu?** Eh, saya malah baru tahu lho ada mitos itu... mitos dari daerah mana kalau boleh tahu? **Berharap momen SasuHina nya bisa lebih romantis, lebih gemesin dan lebih intens.** Di chapter berikutnya akan lebih intens lagi. **Ceritanya beda dari yang lain.** Haha.. terima kasih. **Padahal kami review karena menghargai yang nulis cerita dan bingung mau review apa jadi hanya kata lanjut aja sebagai penyemangat.** Saya juga minta maaf jika kalimat saya di chapter sebelumnya, saya hanya ingin tahu bagaimana pendapat kalian, tapi ternyata sayamalah menyinggung kalian, benar-benar... mohon maaf. *Bungkuk. **Hinata, Sasuke,** _ **"Follow your heart ,not the law".**_ _*_ langsungDiSampeinKeSasuHina* Masalahnya, ketentuan Tuhan yang sedang mereka pertaruhkan... Hati tidak bisa berbohong soalnya *Eyya. **Author nulis fanfic our family di gudang fanfic sasuhina kah?** Ya, itu saya. **Apa tidak akan dilanjut?** Saya pastikan akan dilanjut, hanya saya sedang menimbang ulang ceritanya, karena ya... saya tipe yang tersendat di ending, hiks. **Mirip boku wa imouto ni koi wo suru.** Hm... saya lupa judulnya, tapi kayaknya iya deh. Yang gambarnya masih gambar agak jadul gitu bukan?

 **.**

 **Spesial untuk Chapter Depan**

 **.**

"Jika kukatakan aku mencintaimu, lebih dari yang seharusnya, apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

 _Air mata._

 _._

 _._

"Kh... Sasu – Kh..."

 _Kecupan. Dekapan. Dua tubuh yang menyatu._

 _._

 _._

"Aku mencintaimu. Sangat."

 _Kalimat yang tak seharusnya terucap._

 _._

 _._

 _Tangan yang terulur._

"Ayo kita pergi."

"Ke mana?"

"Ke tempat di mana tidak ada seorang pun yang tahu tentang kita."

 **.**

 **.**

" **Haruskah aku melupakan Tuhan agar tak kehilangan dirimu?"**

 **.**

 _PRANG!_

"Apa maksudnya ini? TAK SADARKAH KALIAN BAHWA KALIAN BERSAUDARA?"

 _Luka._

 _._

"Lupakan Sasuke. Kembalilah mencintaiku."

 _Penawaran._

 _._

 _._

Chapter 4: Keputusan

Up 20 Juli 2016.


End file.
